


Jack Robinson, You Are A Liar!

by leavephryneforme



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Love ParrotLove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavephryneforme/pseuds/leavephryneforme
Summary: Why Give Up Samantha? She Loves You.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jack, what’s this?”

“Not sure, Miss Fisher. What do you think it is?”

“To me it looks like a white bird feather.”

“That could have been there for months.”

“I don’t think so DI Robinson. I suspect you have a secret or secrets. I suspect you’re hiding something from me.”

“Miss Fisher, I suspect that there are thousands of white birds in Melbourne losing feathers everyday.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“So this feather would not belong to Samantha?”

“What? No.”


	2. It’s fine. I still love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silly.

“Jack Robinson, you are a liar.”

“That’s rather offensive, Miss Fisher.”

“What was that noise, Jack?”

“What?”

“That was Samantha saying ‘Hi, How are you?’ Or am I mistaken?”

“What? No.”

“Jack, I would rather it be Samantha than another woman. Bring her out.”

Jack went into the closet where Samantha actually, really liked to play. “Here she is. Say Hi to Miss Fisher, Love.”

“Hi, Hello, How are you? I love you.” She waved.

*****

“Jack, these feathers on the back of her neck are so soft. Is there there anything on the planet softer?”

“Miss FIsher, there is, in fact, one thing, softer and sweeter.”

“What would that be, Jack?”

“Stand a little closer. Put your legs a little farther apart.”

“Alright.”

“This is softer and sweeter.”

“Jack, don’t stop doing that. Please.”

“I’m not gonna stop, ever.”


End file.
